


You were a thief you stole my heart

by yuyuan



Series: Just give me a Reason [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyuan/pseuds/yuyuan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus Bane, the infamous thief who has never been seen while on the job, steals exclusively from corrupt politicians. His next job was to steal from the Lightwoods. It should have been a quick grab and go job, but he had let himself be seen on accident and left without stealing a thing. </p>
<p>Modern!AU Thief!Magnus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You were a thief you stole my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: Just give me a reason --P!NK.  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, only the plot :")  
> Hope you guys enjoy this!!

For the past decade, Magnus Bane had built his reputation as the phantom thief known as ‘Warlock’. It was a silly nickname in his opinion, but he had grown to like it. No one has ever caught him or seen what he looked like. And quite frankly, he’d like to keep it that way. It was something he prided himself in—the way he professionally conducted his persona in this sort of business. Yes, he was a thief, but a thief with rules, well one main rule—steal only from the corrupt. His petty ‘victims’ described his work as blasphemous magic with an obscene amount of glitter. _There can never be too much glitter_ he chuckled to himself. Magnus loved glitter. He loved it more that despite the fact glitter was such an obnoxious sort of evidence, no one could ever find him or his identity. Though, as much as he reveled in the idea of magic, he in fact, only used a deck of cards. _As if magic truly existed in this world_. The man was merely dexterous, tactful, and did plenty of research before each job.

_“And that is why, my little Cabbage, I have yet to be caught, or even seen at all.”_

_Magnus affectionately reassured his long-time friend, Ragnor, as he gave his martini a swirl and popped an olive in it._

_“Yes, yes I know. And don’t call me little Cabbage. I have no earthly idea how you decided ‘cabbage’ was the best pet name for me” the older man’s lips twitched slightly in a smile, but quickly frowned to show some disapproval._

_He and Ragnor had been friends since Magnus began the whole thieving business in his teenage years. Magnus had made a mistake in one of his early attempts of thieving and could only turn to Ragnor for help. But that was another story for another time. “But honestly, Magnus, I’m worried about you. No- let me continue” He held a finger up to stop the Asian man from interrupting, “You literally leave a glitter trail everywhere you go. Sooner or later, someone is going to find you… And it won’t be me, Caterina, Raphael or Tessa.”_

_Magnus understood where his friend was coming from, but he was confident in his abilities to evade any sort of pursuer. He had been able to for at least 10 years, and intended to keep it that way. He simply nodded and took a sip of his martini as he played with his beloved cards in his other hand. Oh how he loved to celebrate a successful job with a drink. He raised an eyebrow at his friend when it seemed like there was something more he had to say._

_“Ragnor, what is it? You’re thinking too loud.”_

_The other man huffed in annoyance. There was just no way to keep information from Magnus, as he came to learn throughout the past decade. Ragnor pursed his lips, deciding how to tell his friend._

_“I’ve caught wind of where **it** is.” _

_Magnus gave his friend the raised eyebrow once more as he slowly placed his martini down on the coffee table in front of him._

_“What do you mean by ‘caught wind’?” He knew what Ragnor meant, but he wanted to hear it from his friend._

_“You know what I mean Magnus. After tracking whose hands your great-grandmother’s ruby necklace has gone through, I’ve heard rumors that it now rests with the Lightwoods.”_

_Silence. The Lightwoods, one of the most influential families in politics, used to be neck deep in shady money business. Fifteen years ago, Magnus had the ‘privilege’ to see the head of the family in their true ‘glory’. He scrunched his nose as he remembered how disgusting it had been to see such corrupt politicians; so corrupt that he could taste the foulness in the air around them. But that was fifteen years ago. Now, he had heard from word by mouth that the Lightwoods heads weren’t in New York as often, leaving their business to their children—Alec, Jace and Isabelle Lightwood._

_“Well then. It looks like I have work to do”_

And that was exactly how he ended up in the Lightwood mansion at 1:00:00 AM, scouring the floors for where his family heirloom could possibly be stored.

Magnus wasn’t quite sure where he was in the house. Well, that was a lie. He had spent the month prior to this day collecting as much information on the mansion’s floor plans and security and learned quite a few interesting things about the Lightwood household. For starters, the security of the Lightwood mansion was more complex than most other places. There were fingerprint locks, motion detectors, and many, many cameras. One particular hallway had four cameras, giving almost no blind spot. Was it to make sure their dirty secrets remain hidden? Perhaps. But Magnus was never the one to shy away from a challenge. Another intriguing thing he noticed was that even the children avoided certain places of the mansion. Such as the west wing which he was headed towards this very moment. And the last most important thing he learned was that the Lightwoods liked to go to clubs till 3 AM on Tuesday nights, meaning the house was empty for at least—he glanced at his watch – an hour and 55 minutes. He had plenty of time.

Having disabled the main cameras the moment he saw the Lightwoods leave the mansion, Magnus gave into the luxury of inviting himself inside without the fear of his presence being detected. There were many large-scale portraits of the Lightwoods lined across almost every wall possible. Where there was not a portrait was a small corner table with an assortment of flowers. “How pretentious” he muttered under his breath. He turned around the corner, feet lightly padding on the oaken floorboards as he knew he was nearing the next obstacle: motion detection. Between him and the door leading to the west wing was roughly 25 yards of Mordor under the watchful eye of Sauron. _Eyes of the Lightwoods Magnus, not Lord of the Rings_ he chuckled to himself. Now, these were the only cameras he couldn’t have disabled from the outside. But he figured he could simply knock them out. Staying out of sight behind the protection of the walls, he spotted the first camera. Fisheye security cameras were the most annoying things to deal with, not to mention that the Lightwoods had _four_ of them on the same hallway. Seriously, this was ridiculous. With a flick of a wrist he threw two cards in succession out of his sleeve. One to break the protective glass and another for the camera lens itself. He repeated the process for the remaining three as he stood in the blind spots which he created. He felt no guilt for breaking the expensive cameras. The Lightwoods had more than enough to replace them. After recovering his beloved cards, Magnus continued on and slowly opened the door to the West Wing.

It didn’t look much different from the rest of the mansion. Granted, there were fewer portraits and little to no light fixtures on the walls, but aside from that, he couldn’t see anything of extreme value in the west wing. In fact, the further he walked through the wing, the more modest it looked. He furrowed his brow and began to mutter to himself in frustration. Something felt off, but he ignored it. If his heirloom was going to be anywhere in this mansion, it would be here in this wing. Otherwise, why else would this place of the mansion have more security than the rest? Shaking his head, he continued to search.

He shortly arrived at the end of the wing which opened into a largely dimmed room lit only by a light in the center, illuminating a statue and what appeared to be a chest. Hesitantly, he crept towards it, drawn in by the eerily angelic glow. When he was close enough, he noticed an inscription on the chest and slowly read what it had to say:

_In Loving Memory of Maxwell Joseph Lightwood  
Requiescat in pace_

It dawned on him that it was not a chest, but a tomb. Magus did not know what to do with this information; nor did he realize how long he stood there in silence. It was only until he heard a stern, and slightly exhausted voice from behind did he snap out of the trance.

    “What are you doing here.”

It was more like a command than a question. He planted his feet in the ground, fighting every instinct to turn around and look at the man who had discovered him. He glanced at his watch—2:15AM. Impossible! It was too early for the Lightwoods to be home.

    “I said. What are you doing here” The man repeated himself more forcibly.

_Calm down Magnus. You aren’t called Warlock for nothing._ He kept his back facing the man as he replied in a way lighter and more playful than he intended to,

     “Well, if you had asked nicely, I might have answered your question, dear.” Thankfully, he was able to mask his surprise, but his mind was still racing with how to get out of this situation. There was only one exit to this room and the man was standing between said exit and himself. 

“If it weren’t past 2 in the morning and the fact that there is a thief in my house, I would have asked nicely.” The other man replied thickly. “But it isn’t. So answer me. What are you doing here.”

Magnus knew he would have to turn around eventually. With all the makeup and glitter he donned on himself for each heist, he knew that the darkness could help keep his identity a mystery. It was also reassuring that he knew if he were to turn around, the man would only see a silhouette of the thief due to the light from the center. He decided to turn around. Magnus would need to assess the best way to get past the man either way.

    “Now, now. No need to get your feathers ruffled, I was simply-“ His words died on the tip of his tongue. Magnus shouldn’t have turned around. The man who he thought would look like a pretentious rich boy was anything but one. Standing before him was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. A messy tussle of short black hair slightly damp from sweat and plastered on his forehead matched with the most striking pair of blue eyes were complemented with well-trained muscles that were clearly a result of years of training.

    “Simply?” The other man raised an eyebrow and frowned, “Nothing in this situation seems to define ‘simply’. Last time, what are you doing here?”  There was a tense silence between the two men, not one daring to speak. It was the other man who finally broke the silence again.

    “Look, I will-“

He was abruptly cut off as Magnus easily closed the distance between them in 3 strides and raised a finger to the man’s lips to hush him. The simple action of stepping towards rather than away from the man revealed his appearances.  The thief’s cat eyes, which had to be contacts, gleamed in the night, outlined perfectly with black kohl and glitter on his lower eyelids. Magnus knew the other man was tall, but not _this_ tall. The red tips of his perfectly styled hair barely reached above the other man’s eyes and he knew that some glitter that was dusted in his hair would be left on the other man one way or another.

    “Hush darling. There’s no need to raise your voice, especially if it’s just a civil conversation between two men.” His lips slightly curled into a smirk as he could see the other man’s body tense up from the sudden closeness. “However, since you are such a handsome man, I’ll make an exception and tell you why I’m here” He could see a lovely blush creep up the man’s face which made the thief smile more than he wanted to. _Handsome and easily flustered_ “I was simply trying to recover a piece of jewelry that is _very_ important to me. And somehow, it seems to have wound up here in the Lightwood mansion.”

He paused, waiting to see how the other man would respond. Why he was explaining himself, Magnus did not know. It was supposed to be a quick grab-and-go job, but something, or _someone_ , made him want to stay a bit longer. He had a gut feeling that this man was different from most people he could have possibly encountered on the job. Of course, the main difference was that the man had not freaked out and called the cops immediately or followed the rule of shoot first ask questions later. Instead, this man was alarmingly calm and seemed to handle the situation as if it were not a thieving attempt. What happened next was an unexpected but pleasant surprise.  

    “And I uh- don’t suppose you’ve uh found it.” The man cleared his throat and appeared to be fidgeting as he struggled to get a coherent sentence out. The other man’s earlier authoritative and assertive nature disappeared and was replaced with a slight passiveness that Magnus thought was adorable. _Very adorable_ he corrected himself.  

    “Ah, you have the looks and the brains” He flashed a sly grin to the man as he slowly circled around to take his leave. His watch lit up signaling that he had 15 minutes before the Lightwoods would be back. “I hate to run out on such an attractive man, but it seems like I’ve overstayed my welcome.”

The man wore a frown once again and turned around to keep Magnus in sight. But Magnus had already created a fair amount of distance between the two of them and successfully switched their positions. Him closer to the wing’s exit, and the man left in the archway of the open room. Now that there was more light on the other’s face, Magnus could see the slight frown. He began to wonder if the frown was a default expression but brushed off the intrusive thoughts. 12 minutes left. He needed to leave, now.

     “You know, you’re quite lucky. I haven’t found it and I am a busy man. Can’t waste more time here.” It was more like Magnus reminding himself of the time instead of speaking directly to the man, “In fact, I’ll be taking my leave without stealing a thing. Scout’s honor.”

Magnus smiled to himself as he watched the man think. He could tell when the other man realized what was going to happen next, because at that moment, the man took a hasty step forward.

    “I can’t allow that. And who am I to trust the words of a thief?” The other man blurted. Magnus clicked his tongue in disapproval as he took a few steps backward, keeping the distance between them.

Well dear, contrary to popular belief, I am a thief who honors his words.” There was an audible groan from behind him, but Magnus couldn’t let himself be bothered by it.

 Both he and the other man knew that Magnus would need to make it out of the West Wing first to actually escape the mansion. As agile as Magnus was, he knew that he left an incriminating trail of glitter behind him. Using that to his advantage, he doubled around certain halls of the West Wing to throw off his attractive pursuer. He could hear the annoyed groans behind him, confirming his glitter trail had successfully mislead the other man. Before he knew it, Magnus had arrived back outside the West Wing. His cat eyes instantly flickered to the nearest window. The other man, finally giving up all hopes of avoiding the glitter, noticed the subtle eye movement and understood how the glittery thief would escape. Magnus knew he would need to distract the man to give himself an extra second or two to make it to the window. The clock was ticking.

    “As much as I enjoyed this little chase, I really do have to leave.” He could see frustration cross the other man’s face but was soon distracted by Magnus’ blinking watch. 3:00AM. _Shit_.

    “Alec! We’re back!”

The sing-song feminine voice startled both men. It was enough of a distraction for Magnus to take advantage of and he was instantly opening the glass panes and crouching on the windowsill. The man, no Alec (which he assumed was short for Alexander), was confused by the sudden turn of events. He quickly tried to get to the window but was stopped when Magnus flicked a card at his feet.

    “It was a pleasure to meet you, Alexander, but this truly is goodbye.” Golden eyes met blue and the thief winked at Alec as he slipped out into the night.

Alec, dumbfounded, came to his senses when his sister found him staring at the open window.

     “Big brother-“

she giggled but her expression changed when she took in the scene—glitter, a card stuck in the floor board, an open window, and her brother rooted at where he was standing. “Are you okay?” She took a step forward, noticing that there was also some glitter on him. He didn’t respond. Izzy placed a hand on his back and he flinched and turned to face her, his pale complexion tinted with a pink blush.

    “I uh- well. I- never mind, no nothing.” He mumbled and shrugged off his sister’s touch.

Izzy knew it was nothing, but left her brother alone. She wasn’t sure what had happened while she and Jace were at the club, but the headache from all the alcohol she ingested was starting to get to her. “Mhm okay” she hummed, turning away and heading towards the kitchen for a glass of water. But before she was out of earshot, she heard her brother swear under his breath.

Right from the start, Alec should have known the thief would have stolen something. But whether the thief knew it or not, Magnus had stolen Alec’s heart.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still on the fence as to whether or not continue this story or just leave it as is. I know for a fact that I'd like to write Alec's PoV, so there is that. Also, because I feel like I rushed the ending ;; so I might go back and edit this later.


	2. I, your willing victim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise before hand, but this chapter does not move the story line forward. However, as promised, here is Alec's PoV of the events in 'You were a thief you stole my heart"

      “Common big brother, let’s go to Pandemonium” Isabelle grabbed the taller man by his wrist and pleaded. There was a playful pout on her face as she tried to convince him with puppy eyes. Alec sighed and rubbed his forehead with his free hand. Ever since Isabelle had a _thing_ with one of the VIP guest of ‘the greatest club ever’, Pandemonium, she was obsessed with it. 

      “I went with you last time” He sighed, “Plus, isn’t Jace going with you anyways? I don’t see the reason for me to go—especially since you know that I would be standing in the corner making sure you guys don’t do anything stupid.” He tugged his arm out of her grasp to fold both arms across his chest. He tried very hard to look upset.

      “And that is exactly why you need to come!” Izzy flashed a huge grin at him, pleased that he practically gave her an excuse for him to go to the club. He had to hand it to her, he did lead himself to his own demise. He huffed in annoyance and reluctantly agreed.

      “Fine- but on one condition-”

      “This better not be the ‘I dress myself’ condition. Because let’s face it, mi hermano, you have no fashion sense.” He opened his mouth to protest but promptly shut it. Alec should have known.

      “Then I won’t go.”

Alec was not going to lose this fight. 

➰

      “Remind me again why I let you persuade me to come again?” Alec picked at the sleeves of his old comfy sweater.

      “Because you love me” He heard the click of Izzy’s heel as she swiveled around to face him.

      “I must love you _a lot_ to allow you to drag me out to this club for the fourth time of the month.” He muttered under his breath, but knew it was loud enough for only her to hear. Izzy pretend to not have heard him and strode into the club. She turned quite a few heads, but she had her eyes for only one man—Meliorn. That was the guy who had VIP access to the club. Apparently he had a connection to the owner and was granted his own booth. It didn’t mean anything to Alec because quite frankly, he didn’t care as long as his baby sister wouldn’t be drugged or taken advantage of. He took notice that Jace was on the dance floor with the certain fiery redhead his brother had taken a liking to. _Well if it isn’t because of Izzy, it’s because of Jace that I would have been dragged out anyways._ He grimaced to himself as he accidentally took a sip of vodka instead of water. Alec felt like he had been sitting at the bar for hours, drinking water and watching people dance (sometimes get things on). This was why he hated clubs. The loud noise, the alcohol, the scent of sweat hanging in the air, and just the amount of people made his skin feel clammy. Alec took a glance at his watch. 1:15 AM. He had only been there for an hour at the most. Sighing, he slid off the bar stool and went to find Izzy and Jace. He knew they wouldn’t leave till around 2:45, but thought it would be best to let them know that he would leave. Not with the car of course. He was fine with running back to the mansion.

      “Alright Alec, but are you sure you don’t want to take the umbrella out of the car? It looks like it might rain.” He visibly flinched at the word _umbrella_ but Jace couldn’t have noticed because he was too distracted by that red head.

      “It’s fine. If it rains, I’ll call a cab.”

His reply was quick and tense and he turned to leave the club.  

➰

The hour run from Pandemonium helped him sweat out the clammy feeling he had back at the club. About half way into the run, as Jace predicted, it began to rain. Not a downpour, thank the angels. It was a light shower of rain that came and went. The night air was crisp and he found himself slowing down to a light jog as the Lightwood mansion came into view. _Home_. The light shower had stopped by the time he reached the side gate where members of the household entered by foot. He slicked his rain and sweat soaked hair out of his face as he punched in the security code. However, something felt off. He frowned and looked around, greeted only by the silence of the night and the occasional chirps from the crickets in the grass.

Maybe he was imagining things. Alec shrugged off the unsettling feeling. Silently, he headed straight to his room to take a quick shower but he stopped abruptly when he noticed something _sparkle_. He knit his brow in confusion and squinted at the sparkly thing. It was glitter. Alec tried to think back to what Izzy was wearing today at the club. A red slim fit dress that showed off the curves of her body and a black head band sort of thing. He closed his eyes and frowned as he tried to remember her make up. Black liner, hint of peach eyeshadow blending into a blood orange color topped off to smoke into a brown. No glitter.

He tossed his old sweater to the side as he noticed a _glitter trail_ down the hallway. If he hadn’t paid attention earlier, he would have over looked the faint trail. _That’s not right_ He frowned to himself, instinctively sinking into a slight fighting stance. His eyes followed the direction in which the trail seemed to go and his heart dropped when he figured it out. The West Wing.

Though he saw glitter down every hall, Alec had a gut feeling that whomever, or whatever, left this trail, they would be in the West Wing. He hoped he was wrong because he knew just how much security his parents placed in front of the wing.

To his dismay, his gut was right, as it always is. There were small shards of glass on the oak floor boards in the general vicinities of the motion detection cameras which were situated right in front of the West Wing’s door. Alec rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he swore to himself. _Who the fuck in the right mind would leave glitter and go into the West wing? Most importantly, why?_  He knew his family was very well off and weren’t the most well liked politicians in New York, but never in the past 15 years did they have any record of a break in robbery. Or was it a robbery? He stopped his thoughts from going to the worst case scenario of some cold blooded killer waiting to kill someone. Tiredly, shook his head in disapproval and quietly stepped through the door.

His heart sunk when the trail led him to the back room. Alec laughed bitterly to himself and found himself thinking back to the cold blooded killer scenario. Ever since Max’s death, he would only come here on the anniversary of his baby brother’s death. It wasn’t that he hated his brother, but rather he hated himself for not trying harder to save him. Max was only 7 when he died. Long story short, it had been an assassination attempt on his parents by one of their own maids and Max was there when he wasn’t supposed to be. Alec should have been able to stop his baby brother from trying to run to his parents, but of course, he was a second too late. The next thing he knew, Max, his Max, was bleeding out on the ornate rug that carpeted the oak floor boards in their parent’s study room.

Before he knew it, Alec found himself in the archway of the room where his baby brother’s remains were laid to rest. His blood ran cold as he saw the silhouette of a figure standing in front of the statue and tomb. His mouth ran dry as his heart rate rapidly increased. Who was this person standing in front of his brother and what was this person doing here. It didn’t seem like the unknown person was aware of Alec’s presence and he was glad for it. It gave him time to recompose his thoughts. Finally, he mustered out his words, more of a statement than a question.

      “What are you doing here.”

Alec frowned and leaned against the archway and repeated himself more forcibly. It seemed like the other person did not hear him, or at least pretended to not have heard him.

       “I said. What are you doing here”

The other person, man he presumed based on height and stature, gave an audible sigh.

      “Well, if you had asked nicely, I might have answered your question, dear.”

Alec was caught by surprise by how smoothly the words came out from the other man. He cocked his head to the side thinking there was a slight accent in the words. _Brooklynn. What is a man from Brooklynn doing here?_ He was annoyed by the man’s tone and pet name. Alec was not a ‘dear’. If this guy wanted to be difficult and avoid answering his questions, by all means, Alec could play that way too.

      “If it weren’t past 2 in the morning and the fact that there is a thief in my house, I would have asked nicely. But it isn’t. So answer me. What are you doing here.”

 His eyes were on the man, keeping track of any suspicious movements. Alec straightened up when he saw the man move as he spoke.

      “Now, now. No need to get your feathers ruffled, I was simply-“ The words died out and Alec raised his eyebrow. He was not amused.

      “Simply? Nothing in this situation seems to define ‘simply’. Last time, what are you doing here?” There was a tense silence between the two men, not one daring to speak. _This is ridiculous._ “Look, I will-“ He was abruptly cut off as the other man easily closed the distance between them in 3 strides.

He felt a finger barely touch his lips and his brain short-circuited. In the dim lighting, he could _see_ how attractive the man was. The first thing he noticed was the man’s amber eyes—cat eyes, which had to be contacts. Even though the lighting in the west wing was terrible, somehow, the man’s eyes gleamed in the night. Perhaps it was because his almond eyes were perfectly outlined in black kohl and dusted with heavy eyeshadow that gave the man a devious demeanor. And the most incriminating evidence that had led Alec to this room was lined perfectly on the lower eye lids—gold glitter. Alec inhaled sharply and his shoulders tensed when he realized how close they were. His eyes flickered away from the enchanting cat eyes to what was at his eye level. Perfectly styled hair that was teased to intentionally look ruffled was dusted with more glitter to bring out the highlighted the red tips against the naturally black hair.

      “Hush darling.”

He blinked and frowned at the pet name. The man took no notice and continued,

      “There’s no need to raise your voice, especially if it’s just a civil conversation between two men.” A pause. “However, since you are such a handsome man, I’ll make an exception and tell you why I’m here”

He felt his face heat up as he _knew_ a blush was threatening to surface. _Stop it Alec. Yes, he’s attractive, but that doesn’t change the fact that this man broke into the house and is standing in Max’s ‘room’._ That seemed to ground him to reality. Max.

       “I was simply trying to recover a piece of jewelry that is _very_ important to me, a ruby necklace to be specific. And somehow, it seems to have wound up here in the Lightwood mansion.”

The man must have seen Alec frown because said man was waiting expectantly for Alec to say something. As much as he wanted to keep the stoic façade and show that he was _not_ affected by the man at all, Alec found himself trapped. As much as he wanted to deny it, the coy smirk and silvery tone made the younger man’s heart skip several beats. He didn’t have any idea what ruby necklace the thief was talking about, but he was trying to find reasons for the man to stay.

      “And I uh- don’t suppose you’ve uh found it.” He cleared his throat. _Good one Alec. Stating the obvious._

      “Ah, you have the looks and the brains”

The man gave a breathy chuckle and flashed a sly grin in his direction. Alec bashfully ducked his head from the compliment, unaccustomed to be on the receiving side. He did not notice when the man had circled around him, nor did he fully catch what was being said. When he did look up, he made an attempt to follow the man who had suddenly created a fair amount of distance between the two of them.

      “You know, you’re quite lucky. I haven’t found it and I am a busy man. In fact, I’ll be taking my leave without stealing a thing. Scout’s honor.”

_Lucky? Scout’s honor?_ He looked at the thief in disbelief and hastily moved forwards.

      “I can’t allow that. And who am I to trust the words of a thief?” words tumbled out and Alec heard the other man click his tongue in disapproval as he maintained the distance between them by taking a few steps backwards.

      “Well dear, contrary to popular belief, I am a thief who honors his words.”

The thief whirled around and moved in such a way that Alec could only describe as cat-like. He groaned. The man was light on his feet and Alec was at a disadvantage. His muscles were no longer warm from the jog back and he was tired but he reasoned himself that he could follow the glitter trail the thief left behind and hopefully catch up.

Never had Alec been so wrong. Somehow, the thief knew Alec would be following the glitter and as frustrating as it was, Alec followed the trails to dead ends with no thief at the end. After the third time, he grumbled and decided to head straight for the main hall. By now he had worked up a thin layer of sweat from chasing the thief. Absentmindedly, he brushed his hair to the side, aptly applying the some glitter to his dark locks. In fact, there was glitter everywhere—on his clothes, skin, and now hair; and this was just from following a glitter trail. When he finally had the thief in sight, he pieced together that the window would be how the thief would make his exit. He could see the man’s lips move to indicate that the thief was talking to him, but Alec’s eyes were on the blinking watch. It must have been a reminder of some sort for the thief because the moment both men looked at the watch, Alec made up his mind to tackle the man down. This time, he hoped, he wouldn’t be a second too late. But the tension was broken when he heard Izzy’s sing-song voice carry through the hall way. His eyes instantly flickered to look past the thief, expecting to see Izzy there. She was not, and so was the thief. Confused, he heard the windows creak open and instantly side stepped towards the window, only to be stopped by a playing card stuck promptly in the floorboards where his foot would have been if he had took another step forward.

      “It was a pleasure to meet you, Alexander, but this truly is goodbye.” Golden eyes met blue and the thief winked at Alec as he slipped out into the night.

Alec never liked to hear people use his full name, but just the way that thief said it sent chills down his spine. _Alexander._ He chastised himself as could feel the blush creep across his face. He didn’t hear Izzy enter. Nor did he really hear what she was saying, but he managed to push of the inevitable conversation that they’d have later in the morning. Alec was beginning to wonder if he had imagined it all. A glittery attractive thief who claimed to not have stolen anything, disappeared without much of a trace except for the glitter of course and—oh, the card.

He crouched down to pick up the card and shook his head in disbelief. King of hearts. The man was a thief who stole his heart, and Alec was his willing victim.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always struggled with writing multiple PoV of an event, but I felt like for the lyrics to have more meaning, Alec's PoV was needed. Anyways, don't be afraid to let me know what you guys think in the comments! And also, I want to say thank you for all the comments for the previous chapter. Though I may not reply to all comments, I do read them all and it makes me happy to see people enjoy my writing ;u;
> 
> On a side note, this is the end of the first part of the series.   
> The next installment of this series will take longer to come out because finals are beginning in the next few days and go on till next week.


End file.
